


Getting Jaded

by desponda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, anyways yea this is my first fic i guess, but im not tagging them bc thats too minor, im not much of a writer but i want to try writing cute f/f stuff anyway so whatever, itll be great, sorry about the probably glaringly obvious mischaracterizations that will be in this bc i suck!! :D, the canon pairings in comic will probs be hinted at too, were gonna fucking hunt down vriska u guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desponda/pseuds/desponda
Summary: Terezi's going to drag Vriska back home from wherever the fuck she's been hiding, and Jade is going to help.





	

She’s getting worried about Terezi.

Actually, scratch that, Jade's been worried about her. For awhile.

It’s been literal years and she’s still adamant on finding Vriska, despite there being no signs of where she could’ve gone. Hell, she might not even want to be found, for all Jade would know. Then again, she doesn’t presume to know Vriska very well anyways.

Still!! It doesn’t make any sense to her that Vriska would just vanish like that. If she’s not dead or something else that would plausibly excuse her, then she’s not sure she even wants to know why she’s putting Terezi through all this! She knows that they were really close; in a romantic relationship even! So how could Vriska just abandon her like this? After everything they’ve been through? Their shared struggle and comfort in companionship throughout the Game? It all meant nothing to her in the end? What kind of bullshit is that? Jade would _never_ treat Terezi like that if she were with _her_ romantically, that’s for sure!

It’s been really hurting Terezi too! She seems so lost these days, and fuck knows she tries so hard to make it seem like nothing fazes her, but Jade can tell she losing hope more and more with every second that passes. And not just for finding vriska.

  
It’s like she has no motivation to really do anything anymore. Her personality is fading, like she’s drifting into a dull complacency in every other aspect of life, but for finding Vriska. She's trying not to let it show, but it does.

She’s tired.  But who wouldn’t be at this point?

Jade hardly cares for Vriska herself, but even she’s tired of this bullshit.

This bullshit needs to be put to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so first part is kinda super duper short
> 
> no idea how often i'll be updating this
> 
> feel free to type at me in all caps (to express ur enthusiasm!!!) about all the horrible mistakes i make while writing this :D


End file.
